With the development of wireless communication technologies, increasing numbers of mobile phones and PDAs now include digital cameras as a special feature.
Generally, digital cameras modules are mounted in printed circuit boards (PCBs) of portable electronic devices by surface mounted technology (SMT) or heat pressing technology. However manufacturers have discovered that this structure is complicated and not suited for assembly.
A typical digital camera module 50 is illustrated in FIG. 2. The digital camera module 50 includes a seat 51, a barrel 52, an image sensor package 60 and a flex printed circuit board (FPCB) 70. The barrel 52 is mounted in the seat 51. The seat 51 is fixed on the image sensor package 60. The FPCB 70 is set in a connector 80 at one end thereof. The FPCB 70 has a flexible characteristic, and may be rotated or twisted. The end of the FPCB 70 opposite to the connector 80 is mounted on outside pad area 62 of the image sensor package 60. The connector 80 is also connected to a corresponding connector of portable electronic device. Accordingly, the connector 80 may transmit electronically signals from the image sensor package 60 to a portable electronic device (not shown). Owing to the flexible characteristics of the FPCB 70, the digital camera module 50 can be fitted around other devices in a portable electronic device thus making more efficient use of space. However, after the digital camera module is packaged, the image sensor package is fixedly connected to the FPCB 70. If the image sensor package is rejected during quality-control, then FPCB 70 will be wasted. Thus making this an overly expensive process.
Therefore, a new digital camera module is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.